A Stranger in my Mind
by gemini babe
Summary: When Ryu gets inside a runaway ninja's mind what could be the consequences for Kasumi? How can people help her? And what about Ryu? Plz r&r my first fic! Minty12 helped me with this fic! Thank u!


A Stranger in my Mind  
  
Chapter 1 A Strange Discovery  
  
A young man with long auburn hair with emerald green eyes was standing by a counter waiting for someone to buy something in his store. He used to have a curio shop but he now owned his own book store. Actually he had closed his shop and agreed to work for Genfu an old man around the age of 60 asked him to work there. What other choice did he have? This man's name was Ryu Hayabusa he was a generous man strong and kind in every way.  
  
Ryu had been bored for so long he started daydreaming. A young girl with brown hair down to her shoulder blades and sky blue eyes stood at the counter. She held a book with a dark blue cover as she passed it to Ryu. Ryu sold it to the girl and the girl stayed silent but stared at him.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Something I can help you with?" Ryu asked trying to stay polite.  
  
"Um, you couldn't be Ryu Hayabusa by any chance?" The young girl asked smiling gently.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Do I know you from somewhere?" Ryu said as he started talking with the young teenage girl.  
  
"Excuse me, but there are people waiting." A blonde girl with a few friends said from behind the young girl Ryu was talking to.  
  
"I'm sorry we'll talk later." The young girl wrote down her phone number passed it to Ryu along with the money for the book and walked out of the store.  
  
"Finally!" The blonde girl said as she reached the counter. "This book please and make it fast I have a manicure appointment to get to." Ryu ignored the girls' comment and took his time. "Boys they can be such losers." The girl said calmly as she started braiding her hair. Ryu looked up at her. She had long smooth blonde hair that was shiny and really light she had it flowing down so it would swift from side to side when she walked. Her eyes were like the ocean. Aqua coloured and yet so beautiful, they were like a clear ocean. Unlike the oceans people see around these days.  
  
The young teenage girl also had a few friends with her. One of them had long brunette hair reaching the top of her thighs she had it in a long, loose braid. Her eyes were...strange. They were a dark purple colour that could easily be mistaken for brown. Another girl was beside her she had blonde hair that was in a ponytail and she had deep blue eyes, dark blue eyes like a vivid colour. One guy with them had brunette spiky hair and brown eyes, he looked Asian and he looked quite muscular, too. That's why he had girls' surrounding him, most likely. The last guy had green hair? He was a brown guy with green hair and brown eyes. Ryu thought this as strange for a guy.  
  
"Thank you." The girl said as she received her book from Ryu. "So how much will that be?"  
  
"Um, yeah $9.95 thanks." Ryu received the change from the young woman as she started looking around again. Possibly a book for her friend, Ryu thought.  
  
"Hey Helena!" The girl with the long brunette hair shouted across the store. The blonde woman looked up and then walked over to the brunette. So her names Helena, Ryu thought.  
  
Then a younger girl came into the store she had lavender hair that was pulled back into little pigtails and she had auburn red eyes that shone through the lights of the store. She ran over to Ryu immediately. She wore a little black mini-skirt and a gray jumper with a white blouse underneath. A school uniform perhaps, Ryu thought. The woman over there is wearing the same outfit. Definitely a school uniform, if someone else is wearing the same thing.  
  
"Hayabusa!" The girl shouted as she ran up to the counter.  
  
"Yes, Ayane." Ryu said politely. "What would you like?" All the people looking for books were now looking at Ayane.  
  
"Mind your own business." Ayane said as she turned back to Ryu. "I need your help. You have to help me with a math test. If I fail I'm in trouble so you are going to help me."  
  
"Don't be so sure." Ryu joked around as he looked at Ayane.  
  
"I'll meet you at my house after you're finished working okay and don't be late!" Ayane walked away from the counter and walked past Helena. Helena just stared at her as if she was diseased. "What?" Ayane sneered at the good-looking blonde.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Helena responded. "I'm allowed to stare at people it's not like it's illegal or anything."  
  
"Well, don't stare at me! Or I'll smash you!" Ayane screamed with anger burning inside of her.  
  
"Hey ya'll calm down okay we're in a book store." The girl with the dark blue eyes said as she pulled Helena away from Ayane. "Let's just go okay." The group of teenagers walked out of the bookshop. Ryu breathed a sigh of relief he would get in trouble if there was a fight there and Genfu isn't as nice as he appears to be.  
  
Ayane waited till they had walked a few steps and then she waved goodbye to Ryu and ran out of the doorway and outside into fresh air. Ryu waved back and then got back to work, very boring work.  
  
Around 6 o'clock Ryu packed up and closed up the store and then left to reach Ayane's house. After 20 minutes of walking he finally reached the cottage looking home. He walked up to the wooden door and rapped on the door. A young girl with short, dark brown hair and dark purple eyes was standing in the doorway. Ryu immediately noticed her eyes were like the girls' at the stores except hers were darker then the young teenage girls'.  
  
"I don't believe we've met." The woman replied when she saw Ryu. "My name is Lisa. You must be one of Hayate's friends."  
  
"Um, yes my name is Ryu a pleasure to met you, Lisa." Ryu said politely. "I am a friend of Hayate's but I'm here to help Ayane with her homework."  
  
"Oh, Ayane, huh?" Lisa replied a lot more quietly this time. "Yeah don't tell her but I don't think I like her she's a bit of a snob."  
  
"Yeah she can be sometimes I guess." Ryu said as he stared into Lisa's purple orbs. "I...um, gotta go see her though."  
  
"Um, yeah well, it was nice to meet you anyway. Okay well bye." Lisa walked off and into a red car and drove off down the road. Ryu forgot to ask her why she was there he wanted to know. Oh well I'll ask Hayate, Ryu thought.  
  
"Hello?" Ryu turned around to see Ayane staring at him, her hands on her hips. "I'd appreciate it if you left...now." Ryu could see tears burning up in Ayane's eyes he wanted to comfort her. But if he knew her so well he would leave like she ordered him too. Ryu didn't say anything and just made his way home. On the way home he pulled out the piece of paper with the young girls' phone number he then decided that he'd call her.  
  
As soon as he got home he gave the young girl a phone call he dialed in her number and waited for someone to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He heard a young girls' voice on the other end.  
  
"Um, hi this is the guy at the bookstore um, you told me to call?" Ryu said quite confidently.  
  
"Um, yeah. Oh my name is Hitomi by the way." The girl said. Ryu heard a shouting voice in the background of the phone call. "Hey I'll meet you at that park on Harvest Drive tomorrow at 2 o'clock?" the young girl asked politely.  
  
"Um, sure is something wrong?" Ryu spoke as he heard the young girl gasp. All he heard was the sound of a phone that has been hung up. "Oh, I better get to sleep." 


End file.
